


All that’s Left

by NanixErka



Series: Nell and the Company She Keeps [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Budding Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nell & Thor, Post Infinity War, Wakanda, about 90 percent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Thor is left to take stock of all that’s left of his people, his friends, his pride and his guilt.Nell is unfortunately a keen observer





	All that’s Left

**Author's Note:**

> And this starts my absolutely shameless slow-burn as fuck OC/Thor series with sprinklings and dashes of Nell with the rest of the MCU. Be ready there’s gonna be a lot of these

Watching Thor fall to his knees was a startling sight to see

Moreso when its before you, as if begging your forgiveness

But.. perhaps that was what Thor was doing, bowing his head low, not meeting Nell’s eyes as she stood near the center of the bedroom.

In his estimation, it had been less than 24 hours since Thanos snapped. Since he’d failed the universe. Since all was lost. Once he and the other Avengers had gathered up the strength to stand much less comprehend their loss, he’d used storm breaker to bring his people to him. All of his people. And that had included her. 

When she’d become part of that group he couldn’t recall, but it seemed so trivial now

Nell stood there silently, her hair frizzed and askew- kept back with a dirtied white headband, her glasses slightly scratched up; her scrubs coated in blood, dust, and more blood from what he could imagine was a constant stream of people to the hospital where she worked. There hadn’t been a single moment of rest for anyone since the aliens invaded- god or not- and it showed. Though he hadn’t managed to look her in the eyes since she’d arrived, he saw the dark circles under them, how she kept suppressing yawns as she checked over asgardians for injuries along with Wakandan nurses, and the slight tremble of exhausted hands as she’d assisted Rhodes out of the War Machine Armor and onto a sofa so she could check his prosthesis once they’d gone to the palace 

She always made herself useful, but kept to his view at all times, like she knew that he couldn’t look away from her, not without thinking her gone like the rest. 

The Wakandan Royalty graciously allowed them all places to stay, and once his people were settled in a vacated neighborhood, he found his way to Nell's room within the palace walls; which led to the situation they were in now. 

Thor on his knees, with nothing but silence between them. 

Deafening, agonizing, silence

“... Thor, what are you doing?” She asked. Her lower register sounded so tired, in that moment. She probably hadn’t slept since the day before. He couldn’t recall if he’d ever heard her voice sound like that. 

“I have failed” he responded. “My people, the earth, the universe.. You. I have failed everyone” 

There was another terrible quiet before she spoke again “Thor… This isn’t your fault” 

“... I should have aimed for the head” he shrugged, still looking at the ground, still not meeting her eyes. Her brow furrowed, not understanding the context behind the line. 

She took a step closer

“I don’t understand” She clarified, a hand reaching up into his vision. Though for what purpose he couldn’t figure out

“What is there to understand?” He finally looked up. He hadn’t felt this close to losing his decorum in quite some time. “I am the reason that the universe is in shambles. I could not kill the mad Titan. And now, the universe is picking up the pieces of my failure” 

He said it with such certainty that he could see her flinch. Her eyes looked at him with confusion, but there was no anger or frustration in those brown eyes. She seemed to be, debating something. 

Within a few moments she’d approached him, looking down at him slightly and reaching forward fully, her hands gently cradling his head on either side to make sure he was looking at her 

“... Did you try your absolute hardest? Did you give it everything you had?” She asked, attempting to maintain eye contact with him? She always did that when she was serious. 

“... I have nothing left to give” He answered. After another moment of contemplation she let out a breath, before pulling him forward gently 

She pulled his head to the juncture of her shoulder, with one arm wrapping around his broad shoulders and the other reaching up from his cheek and carding through the hair on the back of his head 

“Then there is nothing more the universe can ask of you.. Nothing there to forgive”

She stated it so matter-of-fact-ly, so succinctly, that there was a moment where Thor nearly felt the emotional wall he’d put up tilt dangerously. But it didn’t fall.

He did however, reciprocate the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly and tilting his head into her neck, smelling whatever remained of that baby powder body spray she always wore. It was masked by the scent of dirt and old blood, but she was there underneath it all 

The comfort that gave him in that moment was absolutely immeasurable 

The comfort _she_ gave him in that moment was absolutely immeasurable 

They both had a feeling the other wouldn’t let go or quite some time 

—

Bruce had been tasked with one thing before he could rest- finding Thor

He checked the Asgardian refugee homes, the palace kitchen and most of the guest rooms, and felt absolutely stumped

His brain had shut down most of his emotional response after the snap, and was running mostly on exhaustion and apathy, but he could feel concern bubbling in his chest cavity as he started going door to door in the guest wing of the palace to look for him. When he got to Nell’s room and saw that it was open, he nudged the door open

“... Annabelle?” He asked quietly, looking over to the bed

Laying on the bed was Thor and Nell, with Nell lying on her back and the thunder god on top of her, arms wrapped around her torso and head in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. For her part Nell looked surprisingly comfortable, with one hand at the back of his neck and the other on his head. 

Nell looked very much asleep. Thor looked very much not. The god spotted Bruce 

Bruce walked over to the bed and knelt down at the edge, attempting eye contact 

“... I’ll tell the team you’re resting” he concluded before getting up “Should I turn off the lights?” 

“Yes, Banner… Thank you” 

He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d heard the gods voice sound so soft. Bruce just nodded, and went for the door, tapping the panel at the entrance and dimming the lights until the only light in the room was the stars through the window 

It reminded Thor of space 

It was a shame he had no tears left to cry, he mused silently as he let out a breath, Nell’s hand in his hair moving slightly as she readjusted. She was a fidgety sleeper for sure. 

Thor wondered what tomorrow would bring 

Because as it stood, he could only foolishly dream of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me over on tumblr! Username is doodleprovement!


End file.
